


Comfortable

by citrusyghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Burn marks guys, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, I couldn't sleep one night thinking of this, Kenma, M/M, Needed to get this out, Their relationship burns my soul, but still, in the best way possible, kuro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyghost/pseuds/citrusyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time Kuro wasn’t comfortable at all. It was disorientating, like too loud a silence and too quiet a noise. /short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

An inconsistent flickering dimly lit the bedroom; Kuro could vaguely see it from behind his closed eyes. He had reached for his side of the bed to switch the lamp off and a few seconds later, the lamp on the other side was switched off too. All that was left now was the small source of light on Kuro’s left. It was probably 1am, maybe 2am? The night was cool and Kuro had lazily thrown part of the blanket onto his body. He turned to his side and slowly opened his eyes. 

Kenma had his back turned to Kuro and was curled up on his side. The light from his device flickered indefinitely, highlighting his small frame. Kuro stared at the back of Kenma’s head for a moment before turning to lie on his back. It was comforting. The flickering lights that was still visible from behind his closed eyes and the light tapping from Kenma’s fingers. Kuro let out a deep exhale and threw a hand behind his head. 

There was a time he wasn’t comfortable at all. It was disorientating, like too loud a silence and too quiet a noise. Kuro was never one to push, especially not with Kenma. But he had found himself oddly impatient and anxious. It took that moment on the school’s roof for him to realize that it was not at all as complicated as his funny little mind thought it out to be. 

Kuro smiled lightly, his body starting to feel a little heavy with sleep. He was lying on the roof, both hands behind his head and face to the sky. He had walked to school with Kenma like every other day but there was just something about that day. Kuro had his hands shoved deep in his pockets, eyes droopy with sleep when Kenma stopped in his tracks. Kuro turned slowly to the smaller boy only to see him crouching down over an alley cat. The cat had its belly exposed at Kenma, tail flicking left and right with interest. Kenma scratched its chin with an expressionless face but Kuro knew he wished he could bring the cat to school. The three of them stayed that way in comfortable silence, Kuro towering over the Kenma whilst he petted the cat to his hearts content. 

It was then. Kuro felt an overwhelming surge of emotion that frightened him so he swung away from he scene, a hand dragging down his face. He walked ahead at a slow pace, trying to shake the feeling off. Kenma had caught up with him within minutes and they walked to school in silence. Later in the day, just before practice, Kuro had escaped quietly to the roof for a moment alone. He lay on the concrete, staring up at the sky with a frown on his forehead. He was uncomfortable; there was a knot of emotion swelling up in his chest. It was a throbbing, nagging feeling that irritated him. Kuro clicked his tongue and let out a sigh. 

He lay there alone on the roof for minutes before he heard the sound of shoes against the cement. Kuro opened his eyes slowly and turned his head towards the sound. Kenma was holding his phone, tapping lightly against the keypad like always. He didn’t look at Kuro before sitting down next to him. Kuro stared at Kenma, eyes running over his face as if, if he looked long and hard enough, he would understand something. 

“We’re going to be late,” Kenma said quietly. Kuro laughed, it was a laugh of disbelief and acceptance. He threw an arm over his face and smiled. That throbbing, nagging feeling, it was gone. 

Sleep was slowly claiming him; Kuro almost didn’t notice that Kenma had turned off his device. He felt the bed shift slightly, and then Kenma was facing him. Kuro turned onto his side and felt Kenma’s hand skim lightly over his waist. He smiled, pulling the blonde closer to him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He was comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I just really needed to get this off my chest.  
> I hope I did how I imagined it in my head justice HAHA  
> Yay to first fic!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
